One-shots
by Reminicing101
Summary: One shot on every Winx club couple,...FxH BxS SxB MxR AxN TxT
1. Our Love

_Flora's POV_

 _[Ever since me and Helia broke up, everyday my heart would break because he's flirting with other fairies, but tonight is the Red Fountain talent show and the girls promised that tonight is about me and not him]_

 _Musa: Let's rock and roll girls_

 _Flora: I don't know girls_

 _Bloom: Hey tonight is about you baby girl, not him forget Helia, he's an asshole_

 _Stella: Yeah your too good for him, you need someone better_

 _Flora: Thanks girls, but it would be hard letting him go_

 _Aisha: Honey we're here for you every step of the way_

 _Tecna: 110 percent_

 _Musa: Damn right_

 _Bloom: Absolute_

 _Stella: We're in darling_

 _[Now I'm in tears…..]_

 _Flora: Thanks girls_

 _We arrived at red fountain and the concert already begun, we saw the guys except Helia singing and performing, then Jared came up to us_

 _Jared: Hey Winx your up_

 _Musa: Thanks Jared_

 _Then he left….._

 _Stella: Come on Flo it's time for your big debut_

 _We went on stage and got ready, I was doing a solo while the girls played in the background little did I know that someone is going to sing with me_

 _[Flora:]_

 _When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face_

 _But we know this, we got a love that is homeless_

 _Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _[Then Helia walked on stage, walking towards me]_

 _[Helia:]  
When you're with him, do you call his name  
Like you do when you're with me? Does it feel the same?  
Would you leave if I was ready to settle down?  
Or would you play it safe and stay?_

 _Girl you know this, we got a love that is hopeless_

 _[Then he stopped right in front of me]  
[Flora and Helia:]  
Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
[Then he grabbed my hand, I suddenly blushed at his hands on mine again]_

 _[Helia and Flora duet:]  
And nobody knows I'm in love with someone's baby  
I don't wanna hide us away  
Tell the world about the love we're making  
I'm living for that day  
Someday  
Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours, I'm yours  
[Then he caressed my cheeks]_

 _[Helia:]  
Oh, why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?_

 _[Flora and Helia:]  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? 'Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? 'Cause I'm yours_

 _Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that_

 _[I had tears in my eyes, the host congratulated us and I ran off stage, I ran and transformed into my enchantix, but as in was about to fly off, someone grabbed me by my waist and pulled me into their embrace, I knew it was Helia]_

 _Helia: Please flower don't go_

 _Flora: But I can't be here you broke up with me_

 _Helia: It was a stupid mistake, I broke up with you because I thought you were cheating on me_

 _Flora: What? I would never do such a thing, you should know me Helia, that I would never hurt you I love you too damn well to cheat_

 _Helia shouted: Then why did you hug Jared?_

 _Flora: Is this what's this is about, I only thanked him for returning my journal, there is nothing between me and Jared, he's with Amaryll_

 _Helia was ashamed he let go off me_

 _Helia: I'm sorry, I let my jealousy get in the way_

 _Flora: You sure did_

 _Helia: What can I do to make it up to you, I'm not ready to let the girl I love slip through my fingers_

 _Flora: For starters how about having trust in each other then maybe not to get jealous so easily_

 _Helia: Do you forgive me?_

 _Flora: Of course I do Helia_

 _Then he smiled, that smile I missed for the past couple of weeks, then he clashed his lips on mine and we kissed for a good ten minutes_

 _Helia: I love you so damn much Flora, you are my breath, without you I won't be able to breathe_

 _Then I started to cry….._

 _Flora: I love you too Helia, I can't imagine my life without you_

 _Then I kissed him with the same amount of passion and love, we promised to trust each other_


	2. Love me like you do

Stella's POV

Brandon: So what, I'm gonna let walk out of my life

Stella: Brandon just stop okay, why the hell are you making this so hard

Brandon: Why can't you see that I'm in love with you?

Stella: I know, but it's my family, and your family, face it we don't belong together

Brandon: No, I'm not buying it, look in my eyes and tell me that this means nothing to you, Stella

Stella: Brandon you mean nothing to me, this relationship means nothing

[I walked away crying, Brandon was shouting my name in the background, but I didn't care, I walked towards my friends, they noticed]

 _You're_

Flora: Honey what's wrong?

Bloom: What happened?

[I sniffed wiping my eyes and nose]

Stella: I broke up with Brandon

Musa: What why?

Tecna: Her parents

Stella: No Sky told me to break up with him because he was only playing around with me

Bloom: What my boyfriend will never do a thing

Musa: Well your so called boyfriend just broke his sister up with his friends

[then Sky walked towards them]

Sky: Hey girls, hey babe

Bloom: Don't hey babe me

Sky: What did I do?

Musa: You know damn well what you did?

Sky: Look I did it because you're too good for him, he's my friend but he's a player

Stella: Damn it Sky, I don't care about his past, but I'm in love with him

Sky: I can find you a date to the prom tonight okay

[Then Mitzi, Diaspro and Chimera walked in]

Mitzi: Aww poor Stellie, have a broken heart

Bloom: Shut the hell up four eyes

Diaspro: At least she's prettier than you

Musa: At least she's not a whore like you three

Diaspro: Sky how about you dump this thing and come to the prom with me

Sky: Never gonna happen Diaspro

Chimera: Let's get out of here, they're not worth it

[Then they walked away, Sky went to find his friends and I saw Brandon talking to a group of girls]

Aisha: Hey Stella, Boyfriend straight ahead

Musa: Nah girl, don't

Stella: It's okay girls, I'm gonna go talk to him

[Trying to be the tough girl I am]

Stella: Uh, hey Brandon

[But he wasn't paying attention, so I tried again]

Stella: So I was

[But he still ignored me]

Stella: You know what, go screw yourself

[I walked off crying]

Brandon's POV

[Then I noticed Stella, she walked off]

Brandon: Who am I kidding?

[I left the group of girls and walked towards my locker I loved her, but I didn't know why she broke up with me, but she told me that I meant nothing to her, then Chimera walked up to me]

Chimera: Hey baby, you wanna be date to the prom

Brandon: Not interested

[I walked away from her, then Mitzi walked up to me]

Mitzi: Hey cutie, you wanna be my date to the prom

[I didn't want to upset her]

Brandon: Fine what time

Mitzi: Great at 7pm sharp, don't be late

[Great I'm going to prom with Mitzi instead of Stella, screw my life]

Stella's POV

[I was getting ready for prom, my mom was helping me while dad was helping Sky]

Michelle: Darling it's okay

Stella: I know just nervous

Michelle: So who's your date?

Stella: Joseph

Michelle: Oh your first boyfriend before Brandon

Stella: Yes mum

Michelle: Well I hope you have fun tonight

[I was wearing a knee length Champagne Tulle Black Lace Prom dress with my hair let loose and curled at the bottom and black flat heels]

Stella: Well what do you think mom

Michelle: Oh my God honey you look beautiful

[Then my dad and Sky walked in]

David: Oh Stella honey you look beautiful

Sky: You look stunning sis

[I was still mad at him for breaking me and Brandon up, so I gave him a sly smile]

No POV

[Stella and the girls arrived at the school gym where prom was]

Bloom: Hello Prom

Musa: You said it

Flora: Come on let's have some fun tonight

Stella's POV

[then I saw Brandon dancing with Mitzi, she was wearing a mini silver dress with grey high heels and I repeat high heels, and I swear everyone can see her underwear]

Bloom: Oh my God everyone can see her panties

[I danced with Joseph, Bloom with Sky, Musa with Riven, Flora with Helia, Aisha with Nabu, and Tecna with Timmy]

Joseph: Hey let's go outside, I wanna show you something

Stella: Uh okay

Brandon's POV

[Stella just went outside with that idiot, she was with a perv, I needed to do something]

Brandon: Ugh, I'm sorry Mitzi but I have to go

[I left her then I heard her saying]

Mitzi: It would never work out Brandon, she's a blonde who wants all the attention, you two don't belong together

[I ignored her, I followed to where they went then I saw something I never wanted to see]

Stella's POV

[I followed Joseph outside, then we stopped in front of his car]

Joseph: Now I can show you a good time

Stella: What are you talking about, I'm just here to make my ex jealous

Joseph: Don't fight it

[He grabbed me by force]

Stella: Let go of me

[I nudged him, but he pulled my closer, pushing me against his car and kissing my neck, I hated it, then I heard a males voice, but not any voice, it was Brandon]

Brandon: Hey leave her alone

[he lunged towards Joseph and pushed him towards the ground punching him in the process, then I grabbed him he let go of Joseph and got up and he pulled me into a hug, I cried but he didn't care he hugged me tightly but not too tight saying nice calm things in my ear, then he broke the warm embrace and tucked my hair back in place and dried my eyes, thank god I was wearing waterproof make up, then we walked back together inside, Sky, Mitzi and Chimera didn't like it but I didn't care]

Brandon's POV

[Me and Stella walked back together with our fingers entwined and we danced, then I kissed her and she kissed back, we were in love and nothing could break us apart]

 _Love me like you do, love me like you do_ _  
_ _Love me like you do, love me like you do_ _  
_ _Touch me like you do, touch me like you do_ _  
_ _What are you waiting for?_

[Nothing could break us apart ever again]


	3. Love is more than a title

[Musa was forced into an arranged marriage with someone she never knew. Since she was the princess of Melody, she was arranged in a marriage with her neighbouring planet, Calisto]

Musa's POV

[Why did he choose for me to marry someone I don't even know?. I grabbed my gutair, music was my only cure for my pain right now, I strummed a few tunes, then I played my mother's favourite song when she sang it to me before she died "Return to me"]

Return to me- Musa

Musa:

Walking my childhood shore

I miss you so, mama my music yours

I cry till the water's blue, where whales sing

Remember when we sang it too

I close my eyes and you

Return to me, return to me

On waves of ocean Melody

No magic can make you reappear

But in the song of the whales you are always here

[The Whales of Melody echoed in the background]

Mama you'd be so proud

The way I shine

Wish that you could see me now

Oh great creatures of the sea

Please hold her voice for all of eternity

And like a siren's lullaby

I know you always will

Return to me, return to me

On waves of ocean Melody

No magic can make you reappear

But in the song of the whales you are always here

[The Whales of Melody echoed in the background]

Oh, oh always

Return to me, return to me

On waves of ocean Melody

No magic can make you reappear

But in the song of the whales you are always here

But in the song of the whales you are always here

Always…

[After I finished singing I heard someone clapping, I was curious then when I turned around it was him, he was standing there, Riven]

Riven: Wow, that was beautiful

Musa: It's not the first time you heard me singing it

Riven: I know, but every time you sing you give me Goosebumps, your mother would be so happy, you've become the strongest fairy in Alfea and the guardian fairy of Melody

Musa: I'm in an arranged marriage with someone I don't know?

Riven: You're kidding?

Musa: does it look like I'm kidding?

Riven: Then where does this leave us?

Musa: I will leave my position to be with you

Riven: But you're the crowned princess of Melody and soon to be queen

Musa: I don't care about my title, my love for you is stronger than some stupid title

Riven: Muse-

Musa interrupted: NO! I've made up my mind I love you more than my title, if I can't marry whom I love then what's the point of me being happy

[Riven just stood there with nothing coming out of his mouth, then he spoke]

Riven: You'd sacrifice your title for our love

Musa: Our love is the most important thing to me, I love you Riven

[then he flashed me one of his smiles that makes me melt inside]

Riven: I love you too Muse

Musa: And don't you forget that

Riven: I won't

[Our love was stronger than anything, our love was never broken, we were perfect for each other]


	4. I love you, is that so much

Bloom's POV

[OMG….I just saw Sky with his ex-witch of a girlfriend Diaspro. She has long blonde hair like Sky and orange Amber eyes]

Flora: Sweetie are you sure you saw Sky with Diaspro

Bloom: Yes, he promised me he wouldn't go near her

Musa: Where did you see him with her

Bloom: At a restaurant downtown, Diaspro's parents were there as well

Tecna: Maybe he's Diaspro's client

[Sky works at a law firm as a professional lawyer same as the other specialists, as I fulfil my career as a pop singer along with the rest of the Winx]

Bloom: Or maybe not, I know she's trying to get him back

Stella: Darling, you need to talk to him

Flora: Stella's right honey, talk to him tonight

Bloom: I will

Aisha: Have you told him yet

Bloom: No, I haven't told him I am pregnant

Musa: You need to tell him

[Oh, I forgot to mention that I'm now married to Sky as well as everyone else, and another surprise that I am three weeks pregnant with his baby]

Tecna: He will find out sooner or later

[I sighed heavily, as the Winx left mine and Sky's apartment, I went to lie down on my bed and I thought, I grabbed my phone and scrolled through my facebook and saw a status Diaspro had posted 2 minutes ago it said _In a relationship with Skyler Eraklyon_. I was devastated, I need to talk with Sky when he get's back from work]

 _If I should stay, I'll only be in your way_ _  
_ _So I'll go, but I know I'll_ _  
_ _Think of you every step of the way_

Sky's POV

[working at the law firm was extremely busy. I arrived home, but when I entered my apartment I saw cushions thrown all over the place, curtains were slightly torn and clothes were all over the place]

Sky: Bloom

No answer

Sky: Bloom

[then I heard sniffling, in our bedroom, I opened the door and I saw Bloom on the floor crying]

Sky: Bloom, honey what happened?

Bloom: Leave me alone Sky

Sky: Bloom, please tell me what's going on with you?

Bloom: I saw you with Diaspro? Is it true?

Sky: What?

[This is not what I'm hearing right now]

Bloom: I understand if you don't wanna be with me

Sky: What the hell are you talking about, I'm only helping Diaspro and her parents, Diaspro's parents are getting divorced so I'm only helping them with the papers, nothing is going on between me and her

Bloom: Then why did I see on her Facebook status that your in a relationship with her

Sky: I saw that, I told that I didn't love her anymore, that I love you only

[then she looked down, I lifted her chin and planted a gentle but passionate kiss on her lips, I loved her so much, I wouldn't dare to think that I would hurt her in any way, I was madly in love with her, she was my foundation]

Bloom: Sky…

Sky: I love you Bloom

Bloom: I love you too

Sky: I can't believe I meet a beautiful, kind hearted, caring and a loving women whom I can call my wife

Bloom: I can't believe I fell in love in love with a man that is handsome, strong, kind hearted, loves me for who I am and caring, and I plan to spend my life with him, and to be a great father some day to our child

[Wait what, did she say I'm going to a great father]

Bloom: Sky

Sky: Yes Bloom

[I could tell she was hesitating to tell me something]

Sky: You can tell me anything

Bloom: I'm pregnant Sky

[That was a surprise, I'm jumping for joy inside, I'm gonna be father]

Bloom: I understand if you don't want the baby I'll-

[I interrupted her with a gentle kiss, I filled my love into that kiss, I was going to be father, then she broke away leaving her breathless]

Bloom: Say something

Sky: How far are you?

Bloom: Three weeks are you mad at me

Sky: Bloom why would I be mad at you? I married the love of my life, and now we're gonna be parents, I'm happy

Bloom: I love you so much Sky, I'm sorry I was being a nuisance

Sky: Babe why would you be a nuisance, I love you for your perfections and imperfections, that's who you are Bloom

 _We we're in love nothing could come between us_


	5. I love you forever

Aisha's POV

I can't believe my parents put me in an arranged marriage with someone I don't even know, I guess I have to tell Nabu, my parents didn't even tell me this person's name

I arrived at the park where I meet Nabu. Nabu and I have been in a serious relationship for three months now, and I don't know how he will take it when I tell him

Nabu: Hey he said huskily

Aisha: Hey

I pecked his lips, and I hugged him, I never want to let go

Nabu: What's wrong hun

I lifted my head and faced him

Aisha: Nothing

Nabu: You're lying to me

I didn't wanna tell, but I bet he could sense it

Aisha: It's my parents, they want to meet me this afternoon back at the palace

Nabu: I have to meet my parents as well, they have news for me

Aisha: What is it?

Nabu: family matter

I nodded, we kissed and decided to go back home to Andros, since we were both from Andros. After arriving on Andros we departed, going our own ways. I arrived at the palace, there two guards escorted me to my parents. They were in the throne room, where I saw my parents sitting on their thrones

Aisha: mother father

Niobe: Aisha darling

Terredor: Honey, I know marriage isn't what you expected, but it's a tradition where every heir to the throne must be married before the age of 18

I just recently turned 18 two weeks ago

Niobe: Your fiancé, and his parents are arriving soon

I wasn't ready for marriage, then two people entered the room

Guard: Presenting, the nobilities of Andros

presuming is my fiancé's parents, then the guard announced the Duke of Andros, when he walked in I couldn't believe it who it was. It was none other than him. My own boyfriend Nabu

Nabu's POV

We arrived at the palace of Andros, my parents told me that the princess was the most beautiful girl, and the strongest as well, well guess what I wasn't paying attention, all I could think about is my love Aisha. We entered into the throne room, and couldn't believe what my eyes are seeing, I stood there frozen in my tracks, she smiled, she wore an elegant light green strapless dress, that went straight to the floor, her dark chocolate skin and brown eyes. It was Aisha

Aisha's POV

I saw Nabu frozen in his tracks. I smiled at him and I walked towards him, he still stood there, when I came in front of him then I spoke

Aisha: Hi

Then he broke out of his trance, and he spoke

Nabu: Aisha

Aisha: So I heard that your my fiancé

He then just smiled, and took my hands in his, and we walked towards our parents

Nabu: Your majesties

He bowed, and my parents bowed in respect

Terredor: So I see fate has brought our children together

(I'm naming Nabu's parents Naomi and Brian)

Naomi: I agree

Niobe: Aisha darling do you already know Nabu

Aisha: Yes, in fact Nabu is my boyfriend

I blushed at the fact I called him my boyfriend, I saw him smirk and he came up to me

Nabu: This is true your majesty, I've been dating your daughter for three months

Brian: Oh how splendid, we shall plan the wedding now

We discussed our engagement, and we came to terms that we didn't want to get married at this point since we were too young, and our parents happily agreed, we said goodbye to our parents, and me and Nabu walked towards the beaches of Andros

Aisha: I'm sorry I shouldn't have lied to you

Nabu: you don't need to apologise, I understand, I'm just happy that your mine and only mine

Aisha: Huh! I'm glad that you're mine too

We were happily engaged, after we graduate we plan on getting married, and spending our lives together until our last breathe….


	6. Love is more than Technology

Love is more than Technology

No POV

Tecna and Timmy were known as the nerds of the two groups. All they talk about is technology and the latest technology and other things related to technology. Even though they were a couple, they always text each other

Timmy's POV

I was on my computer, then Brandon, Riven, Helia, Sky, and Nabu walked into my room

Brandon: Hey Timmy, what are doing?

Timmy: Just talking to Tecna on messenger

Helia: You are always on devices 24/7

Sky: When was the last time you went on a romantic date with Tecna?

I thought about it, I only went on a date with her once when we started going out

Timmy: When we started going out

Sky: Well how about you ask her out tonight

Riven: You two need to go out more often

We all stared at him in shock, at what he said, then Brandon called someone

Timmy: Who are you calling?

Brandon: Stella

Timmy: Why?

Sky: You're going on a date with Tecna tonight

Brandon: Timmy, were are you going on your date?

Timmy: Ummm, how about Magix restaurant, I'll pick her up at 7

Helia: Good choice

Then Brandon hung up his phone

Brandon: Well she said yes. Now let's get you ready buddy

Tecna's POV

I can't believe Timmy asked me out on a date. We weren't really into dates, what we really wanted in our relationship was trust, love and being honest with each other

Stella and the girls helped me get ready

Bloom: Tecna how about this one

She held a baby blue strapless mini dress, that only went to my thighs

Tecna: No, it's way too short

Stella: Hmmm, ah huh I got the perfect outfit

I stared at her confused, then she ran out of my room, about 2 minutes later, she walked into my room again holding a light green dress that went above my knees, it had pink lace at the bottom, it was perfect

Tecna: Perfect, but were did you get it

Stella: I made it myself, especially for you, for this special occasion

Tecna: Awww thank you Stella

I hugged her

Stella: You're welcome now let's get ready

No POV

Timmy arrived at Tecna's house, there Tecna walked out and Timmy drove to their date

Timmy: You look beautiful

Tecna blushed

Tecna: T-thank you Timmy

They ate their dinner, then they decided to go for a walk in the park, with their hands entwined

Tecna: Tonight is a beautiful night

Timmy: Yeah, and you're beautiful as well

There again Tecna blushed

Timmy: You are the smartest, beautiful and the strongest person I know and I'm grateful that I have you as my girlfriend

Tecna: I'm glad I have you as my boyfriend, you are strong, handsome, smart and I love you

Timmy: I love you too Timmy

Sorry for the short chapter, but I hoped you enjoyed, I'm making another multi chapter story on Musa and Riven please PM me if any ideas for the story

Here is a little summary of the next story

It's called is it worth returning

Musa and Riven were best friends since pre-school, at the age of ten Musa and her family moves away to New York. Eight years later Musa returns to California, to finish off her senior year. Will it be worth coming back if Riven is with Darcy, will he remember her? Read to find out?


End file.
